


Stormy

by Purple_Pixie143



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Pixie143/pseuds/Purple_Pixie143
Summary: It's a rainy day and Liam and Zayn make a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining and my kittens are cuddling then I saw this prompt on tumblr and bada bing bada boom: inspiration. 
> 
> Enjoy :) 
> 
> Riney xx

  
**Stormy**  


The soft pitter patter of the rain was very calming to Zayn. It was soft and quiet, yet strong. Like Liam. Zayn smiled to himself as he pressed his cheek against the cool glass of the window. He could hear Liam puttering around in the kitchen, making them cheese toasties and hot chocolate.

"Perfect meal for this weather, dontcha think babe?" Liam had said as they had snuggled on the couch.

Zayn had reached up and pecked Liam on his nose, "I love you. You take care of me best."

Liam had laughed, "Even better than Trisha?" 

Zayn growled playfully and pinched Liam's side, "Go fix me something to eat, wicked man."

Liam had merely grinned and ruffled Zayn's hair before getting off the couch and heading into the kitchen. 

After pulling the blanket tighter around him, Zayn migrated to their box seat and spent the few minutes alone looking outside. He had always been fascinated by the rain, would sit for hours watching the raindrops fall from the sky. He would spend some of that time transferring the images from outside onto a blank canvas. 

Today was no different. The rain was merely drizzling now, the occasional rumble of thunder sounding in the sky. It was beautiful. Zayn sighed and closed his eyes briefly before opening the latch and pushing the window open.

A cool blast of wind rushed in - causing Zayn to tighten the blanket around his thin frame - filling the room with the sweet, fresh smell Zayn always associated with rain; Zayn sighed and giggled softly when the raindrops hit against the window-pane and splashed on his face. 

It was deliciously cold.

It was perfect. 

"You're gonna catch your death like that," Liam's voice came from close behind him. 

Zayn turned and offered a smile as he took his plate from Liam, "I'll be fine, _mum._ " 

Liam rolled his eyes, "Cheeky brat."

"Still, you love me," Zayn replied as he bit into the warm sandwich. 

"That I do," Liam said before sitting behind Zayn, settling the blanket over both of them. The two of them made short work of their meal and then settled comfortably, just watching the rain fall. 

"Your mum always said you loved the rain," Liam said, rubbing his scruff against Zayn's cheek. "Even did a fair bit of streaking in it when you were younger." 

Zayn's cheeks heated up and he ducked his head and bit at Liam's forearm. "I hate that she shares all of my embarrasing shit with you." 

"Can't wait to tell our kids how their _baba_ was a nudist," Liam chuckled.

Zayn froze for a moment, then relaxed, "Kids hmm?"

He tilted his head back to meet Liam's gaze, loving the way Liam looked so shy and precious; his brown eyes wide as though he had shocked himself. They had been together almost five years and although everyone was sure (including themselves) that they were in it for the long haul, this was the first time they had talked about children. 

This was something big.

Zayn smiled softly, "I'd love to have babies with you ja'an." 

"I love you." 

Zayn turned around and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, "Love you more."

They kissed lazily for a few minutes, the rain coming down a bit harder, the wind blowing through the window cooler. When they took a breather, Zayn resumed his position, gaze locked outside.

"Liam look!" he gasped a few moments later.

Liam sat up as Zayn scrambled up on his knees, trying to see what had Zayn so frantic. "What's wrong?" 

"It's a kitty!" Zayn cried, scrambling up and nearly falling, what with the blanket tangled around him.

"Babe, be careful!" Liam said reaching out to steady Zayn as tugged himself free from the blanket. 

By the time Liam untangled himself, Zayn was already out the door. Liam rushed to the door and grabbed his coat and one for Zayn before heading out on the porch. 

Across the street he could see Zayn crouched down under their neighbours' hedge, his clothes already drenched. Liam shook his head fondly and tugged his hood over his head and started making his way to Zayn. 

Of course when he got there, all hell broke loose. There was a loud hissing from the shrubbery and then a blur of black shot out and slammed into Liam (or more so, dug its claws into Liam's shin). 

It was so unexpected that Liam yelped and fell back, landing in a large puddle of mud. Zayn gasped and grabbed for the kitten, who hissed loudly and climbed up Liam's leg and onto his chest, claws digging into flesh and had Liam biting off expletives.

"For fuck's sake!" he cried, "Get it off me!" 

"I'm trying," Zayn said and Liam glared at him because, well, he wasn't exactly hiding the fact that he was laughing. 

"This isn't funny," Liam said as Zayn _finally_ got a hold of the hellion feline. 

"Oh babe," Zayn snickered, tucking the kitten gingerly under his shirt. "You look a proper fright. Let's get you inside and cleand up. Both of you." 

Zayn stood up and offered a hand to Liam, who groaned and took it, standing up. "Both of us?"

Zayn hummed and rushed inside as the rain started to come down harder around them. Liam groaned again as he watched Zayn coo to the damn kitten as he made his way inside. He had no choice but to follow the pair inside.

Half hour later, a clean Liam was sitting in bed watching as Zayn made faces at the kitten, (who wasn't a fan of Liam's or anything that wasn't Zayn). 

"Isn't she just precious Leeyum?" Zayn said as he held up the kitten to Liam. 

Both man and feline eyed each other warily, causing Zayn to laugh at them. 

"Oh my silly babies. There's no need for this territorial dance," Zayn said as he placed the kitten on Liam's chest. 

Liam frowned and sucked in a breath as the kitten stretched and yawned, "But it doesn't like me." 

"Because you won't stop calling _her_ an _it_!" Zayn said slapping Liam's thigh. 

"So what shall I call it...erm...her then?" Liam said still eyeing the kitten warily. 

"We're keeping her?" Zayn asked, his voice laced with excitement. 

The kitten yawned and her blue eyes blinked brightly at Liam, she was pretty cute, now she wasn't hissing and trying to remove chunks of Liam's flesh. 

"You've practically adopted her, babe," Liam said running a tentative finger over the kitten's soft, ebony coat. "I'd be a monster to separate you two." 

Zayn's entire face lit up as he rushed to cover Liam's face with kisses. "I love you so much, and just think, she can be practice for our..." 

Liam watched as Zayn paused and flushed, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, "Our?" he prompted. 

Zayn ducked his head, "Our babies?" 

And Liam's heart melted. He would let a thousand demon kittens stay if it made Zayn all soft and blushy like this. 

"Yeah ok," Liam said as Zayn settled down next to him, curling into his side. "What are we naming her then?" 

Zayn grinned as thunder rumbled over head, causing the kitten to dig its claws in Liam's chest.

"Stormy," Zayn said. "Our little Stormy."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello [ Tumblr!](http://www.purplepixie143.tumblr.com)


End file.
